Grid frames for spring assemblies heretofore have comprised a generally rectangular border wire to which are attached spaced, parallel, longitudinally and transversely-extending grid or line wires. It is the purpose of this invention to reinforce a grid frame of the foregoing kind with spring wires interposed between adjacent line wires to add springiness to the frame.